Tessa (ITF)
Tessa is a character who appears in''' Into The Fray''' by Thunderslate. She was a prisoner at Sanctum who escaped with Vince's Group, Sully's group and Tyler and Lowell. Character Tessa is quite kind-hearted, unlike her fellow prisoners, providing Vince's group with more information than her companions could. She almost treats Tyler and Lowell like two argumentative children. Into The Fray: Season Two Playing With Fire Tessa introduces herself to Vince as Wyatt and Becca argue about Annie's fate, presuming her dead, and Sully and Mitchell are also pushed into the cell, Sanctum fearing that they may also attempt escape. Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Tessa grabs her things and they all run for a farmhouse a mile or so away. Sonja catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Tyler, Lowell and Tessa are already gone by the time Vince, Wyatt and Becca are set to leave. Tyler, Tessa and Lowell emerge reach the farmhouse after Vince, Becca and Wyatt. When Sully, Mitchell and Emily arrive Vince informs the group that Mitchell was bitten but Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Tessa and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. After stopping in a town to search for supplies, the group crosses a bridge and scales a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Vince catches up to Tessa and Lowell who are trying to free themselves from the grasp of walkers. He frees Lowell but does not have time to save Tessa. Luckily Mitchell dives in and uses the last of his strength to free the woman, but is killed in the process. As Sully and Emily mourn, Vince demands that they move on. The group find their way to a rooftop back in the small town from earlier and stop to rest and recuperate. Once the group is all together and Bonnie is awake they all set off to find their destination again, but are held up when all surviving members of Sanctum trap them and demand they give themselves to science so they can find a cure. The group retaliates and induces battle. Annie buys Lowell and Tessa time to escape but Tessa is shot in the chest at some point by Silas. Lowell begs Becca for help but the teenager decides she can do nothing, stabbing Tessa in the head to prevent reanimation. Lowell flips out and slaps the teenager, then leaps out of a window desperate to avenge his friend. Death Killed by: * Silas (Caused, Direct) * Becca (To prevent reanimation) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vince has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers * Mitchell (Indirect, caused) Appearances Into The Fray * Nowhere To Run (cameo) Into The Fray: Season Two * Playing With Fire * Rest In Peace Trivia * Tessa is one of few characters who has appeared in both Season One and Season Two. References